Operation New Beginings
by KatlynneH
Summary: Rosalie Hale was looking to live a secluded life away from the reminders of her past, but when her two best friends decide to join her everything changes. What happens when you live in a small town with three gorgeous Navy SEALS as your neighbors? Maybe Rosalie is getting her old self back, and just maybe one SEAL can help her deal with her past. Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1 Alpha

It's not that I wanted out, I needed out. I couldn't breathe anymore in that town. I couldn't stand looking at everyone's faces. They all knew, but at the same time they had no idea. None of them really did.

Standing in the middle of the supermarket with my basket of groceries I came to that realization. I couldn't stay here in this town anymore. I needed out. I left my basket in the middle of the aisle and walked out of the sliding doors making my way to the vehicle. This town didn't fit me anymore. Hell, this life didn't fit me anymore. I had no idea where to go though. I just knew I needed some peace and quiet. I needed time to figure things out, to get back on track before it all went so wrong. I stared numbly at the stoplight in front of me all the while thinking, "If I could go anywhere, where would I go?" Then it hit me. I was going to buy a cabin somewhere. Maybe by a lake or in the mountains, so long as it was far enough way to block out the reminders of my life.

I came to a stop in front of my small apartment and slowly got out of my car. Once inside I took out my laptop and nestled into my couch to begin my long search on what would be my new home. I felt like I had just gotten my search started when I heard a knock on the door. I jumped upright immediately feeling the all to familiar knots forming in my chest. I smoothed my hands over my sweatpants forcing myself to calm down as I slowly walked towards the door. I looked through the peephole to see my two best friends standing there with what looked to be Chinese takeout. I should have expected them seeing as it was a Friday night and I had once again declined their invitations to go out. This was a usual. Every Thursday I was bombarded with text messages and phone calls from both Alice and Bella begging me to go dancing or to a bar with them on Friday night. I always turned them down saying I had far too much to work on, so every Friday night they showed up at my door with food, movies, and plenty of gossip to partake in a girl's night that they thought would distract me from my new reality.

"Open the fucking door Rosalie it's as cold as a nun's heart out here!" Alice shouted, in a form of vulgarity that could be found in a burly man as well as this petite pixie. I quickly unlocked the multiple bolts on the door and ushered them in from the brisk fall night that had started to cool our bustling town. "Took ya long enough, we even got Chinese this time," Bella handed me the bags as she shook out of her jacket and threw it over the dining room table walking towards the living room where Alice was already prepping for a major therapy session.

"What's this?" Alice asked as she grapped my open laptop staring at the screen in front of her. "Are you planning us a surprise vacation?!" she exclaimed getting giddy with exitement. Before I had time to respond Alice interupted, "Oh my gosh! You are never going to believe this! Bella had a one night stand with MIke that security guard at the Cowboy!" Bella eyes widened in shock. "ALICE! You said you would keep your mouth shut and let me tell her!" Bella looked at me apologetically and I knew what was about to happen. They would both get awkwardly silent and Bella would apologize saying she was just waiting for the right time to tell me. That's what always happened when they news that normal twenty two year old girls would share. They felt bad for having lives while I chose to stay to myself. It's not that I didn't want to go out with them and do what normal twenty two year olds did. Of course I wanted that life. I use to be the life of the party, I mean they didn't call me Fireball Rose for nothing. That was before everything though, and Alice and Bella didn't know how to live with me in the after. Before Bella could speak up I decided I wasn't going to be that sad Rose tonight. I needed to perk up and at least try to be excited by the fact that Bella got laid by the only semi attractive security guard at the only semi decent club in a one hundred mile radius.

" I WANT EVERY SINGLE DETAIL RIGHT NOW BELLA!" I yelled in the most exciting voice I could and listened patiently as Bella went on to compare Mike's penis size with that of her other one night stand that she met at the beach two summers ago after one too many margaritas. All the while I dug into my takeout and laughed and commented at the appropriate moments as was expected of me. When she finally got done repeating the details of his sketchy apartment bathroom and her walk of shame I looked over to see Alice still thumbing through my laptop on the couch. "Rose, I don't know if you realized this but you've been looking at cabins to buy not to rent. Oh, and one bedroom and one bathroom are sooooo not gonna work for us! Do you even know my beauty regimen in the mornings?" She looked up from my laptop waiting for a response. I stared back at her not knowing how to break the news to my two closest friends. I knew leaving them would be the hardest part of all of this, but then again I've had to do much harder things in my short twenty two years and I needed this. I took a deep breathe and looked away from Alice focusing on a blank space by the window.

" There is something I need to tell y'all." I slowly breathed out and shifted my eyes to the floor. "I'm moving away...I just need out of this town. I can't stay here anymore with all of these reminders of who I use to be and everyone treating me differently. You know I love you both, but this is for me. I just need some quiet and room to think. I was even thinking about opening up the bakery that I've always wanted to. I found a really nice town and I already emailed the lady about buying the cabin. I just really need to do this and I'm sorry." My last sentence was cut short due to my lack of air from the breathless rant. I closed my eyes waiting for the weight of Bella and Alice's words but they never came. I slowly opened my eyes to see a grinning Alice standing in front of me.

"Of course you need away from this town Rose!" Alice yelled. "We all do. Bella and I have been talking lately and we both feel like we could all use a change of scenery. I mean, mine and Bella's jobs can be done anywhere. Bella teaches Kindergarten for Christ's sake. We won't let you go alone, but like I said you seriously have to find a bigger cabin. I love y'all, but I don't one bedroom in the middle of nowhere love y'all if you catch my drift."

I stared dumbfounded at Alice as she smiled down at me waiting for my reaction. I looked over at Bella to see her face in a similar grin. "It's true Rose, Alice is wanting to sell the boutique and start over with fresh new clients and this town really is no place to meet new people. Alice and I need a little adventure in our lives."

I knew arguing with them was pointless. They wouldn't take no for an answer and I wouldn't want them to. I realized I needed my best friends by my side. They always knew how to take care of me even when I didn't know how to take care of myself. I couldn't imagine starting another journey without them. We all grinned widely at each other at the thought of this new adventure we were about to take. Just as I was about to speak up the phone rang. I jumped up and walked across the room looking at the caller ID and noticing it was an out of area call. I pressed the green button anyway, curious to see who would be calling on a Friday night.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Rosalie Hale?"

"This is she, may I ask who is calling?"

" Oh of course dear, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Dotti Harris. I'm calling about the email you sent me about an hour ago for the one bedroom cabin."

" Yes, Mrs. Harris. Of course, thank you for calling. I'm sorry but it seems my best friends have decided they needed a town change as badly as I do. I'm afraid a one bedroom cabin won't work for me anymore. I need at least a three bedroom."

"What lovely friends you have to want to join you hunny. I think I have just the perfect cabin for you. You even lucked out because this one is overlooking the lake. If you are still interested I would happy to send you some pictures. It's a four bedroom three bathroom house with only one cabin next to you. The nearest neighbors after that are about fifteen miles right before you get into town. You did say you wanted to be pretty secluded right?"

"Yes ma'am that sounds lovely. I have my friends over right now, so we would love to look at the pictures of the place."

"I'll email them to you right now, and sweetie call me Dotti."

"Thank you very much Dotti. I look forward to speaking to you again soon."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I turned excitedly towards Bella and Alice and began bouncing with excitement.

"She's gonna send us pictures of a gorgeous four bedroom cabin overlooking a lake!" I yelled at Alice and Bella and I ran over and hopped on my couch waiting to hear the ding signaling a new message in my inbox. That ding came right away and Alice and Bella rushed over and squished on either side of me to see what could possibly our new home. We scanned through the pictures ooing and ahhing at the gorgeous cabin on the screen. Alice was already excitedly jumping around talking about how cute and country chic she was going to make it. Meanwhile, Bella admired the wrap around porch overlooking the lake where I knew she would spend countless hour curled up with a book or grading papers. I just marvaled at the newness of it all. It was fresh and unfamilar and everything I needed at this point in my life. I knew I could call this place home.

"Oh my gosh," Alice stopped bouncing and looked over at me, "I totally forgot to even ask where you are moving us to!"

I grinned at her and Bella widely as I said, "ladies, we are moving to McClellanville, South Carolina!"

* * *

**I really hope y'all liked my first chapter! This is my first writing experiment so please be nice but honest with me! I appreciate any and all reviews and forgive the southern dialogue that will be present throughout. I will try to keep it to a minimum, but I am southern! **


	2. Chapter 2 Bravo

I had been driving for what felt like hours. Maybe because it was hours, but that wasn't the point. Bella was fast asleep in the passenger seat as I flicked between different radio stations, and finally settled on just plugging in my Mumford and Sons Pandora station. We had left our home state of Arkansas around seven at night, and with it now being three in the morning I had been doing all the driving to our new home.

The weeks that followed our girl's night in my apartment had been a whirlwind. Alice closed her boutique right away and found a vacant shop in McClellanville fairly easily. She had been up there for about two weeks already sorting out her new line and contacting vendors while also decorating our new home into what would no doubt look nothing like a cabin by the time I got there. Bella and I had stayed behind to get our things in order, and for Bella to finish out the semester at her school. Luckily she was able to find a job in a small school not to far from our new town due to some un named scandal with a teacher and the married principal. Unfortunatly she would be teaching third graders which was apparently drastically different from the five year olds she was use to. I on the other hand can't tell much of a difference between kids until they are old enough to pay taxes.

Bella had fallen asleep almost as soon our drive started. I didn't mind though. I don't sleep much these days, and she knew better than to offer to drive. Driving is something I need to do so I can feel like in I'm in control. That's all that seems to dominate my life lately. The need to feel like I'm in control of something. I keep driving throughout the night and as the sun starts to rise Bella grogily opens her eyes.

" Are we there yet?" Bella mumbles as she shifts her seat so she is sitting upright. She stares out the window at the beautiful sunrise.

" We should be in McClellanville in about twenty minutes. It's about fifteen minutes from town to the cabin. Alice said the movers got there with all of our things yesterday, and she unpacked as much as she could. Call her and let her know we're almost there. She said she would be up." I turn to Bella to make sure she was awake enough to catch all of my word vomit I just spewed at her. She shifted lazily and began searching through her purse for her phone. Alice answered after the first ring no doubt having already had more coffee than her small frame should be able to hold. After relaying the time information I had given, Bella hung up the phone and lay her seat all the way back content to nap until we got there. Usually I would be fine with the silence, but my thoughts were getting the best of me.

"Are you still awake Bella?" I said quietly not wanting to disturb her if she was asleep.

"Yeah, I'm awake. What's up?" Bella replied.

" This will be a good new start right? I mean, do you think this will be good for us? No one here should know anything yet, I mean I bet these people don't even watch the news. It seems like a town where people might not even worry about outside stuff. right?" I was shifting uncomfortably in the drivers seat keeping my eyes on the road, but making quick glances at Bella as she looked quizzically at me. She knew this wasn't the conversation I would be having with her unless I really needed reassurance.

"It's probably just a bunch of old people who sit around all day reading the town newspaper. I mean, I bet their biggest article is over ole Jim who is turning ninety or something. Besides, you were told you have a month before the story is released to the news right? I bet no one will even watch it. Even if they do you'll be old news fast. You're not that important Rose." She joked at the last part trying half heartedly to get me to laugh. I let out a chuckle just to please her.

"Yeah, I mean who really even cares about that stuff. I doubt the news will even run the story. I'm not even worth fifteen minutes of fame."

"Got that right. Alice will be a worldclass designer before either of us make the news don't you worry about that."

I let Bella's words hang in the air as we drifted into a comfortable silence. She was always the care taker of Alice and I. Bella was sensitive and knew just what to say at exactly the right times, unlike myself who couldn't even comfort a soggy mop. A sign on the side of the road notified us of our arrival to what we would call our new home town. I already the complete set up of the down to to Alice's hourly updates the first few days she had arrived. She insisted the a vacant building right next door to her shop would be the perfect place for me to open up my bakery and I had already contacted the owners earlier in the week to get the ball rolling. As we drove through the empty town I felt my heart swell. This really could be a new start for me. I had always entertained the idea of owning my own bakery. I loved baking for people and it was almost therapy for me. I did need to find a more productive way of doing it though seeing as most of my creations ended up in the trash because I don't particularly like sweets. This way I can do what I love, people can enjoy my creations, and I can make money off of it. Alice had also informed me that there was no bakery anywhere near town, so this could just be the perfect business opportunity for me.

It was a short little drive through the town, but that's what I was hoping for anyway. We soon were on a windy road going uphill towards the address Alice instructed me to set as my home location in the GPS. It was all becoming so real as we neared the cabin. Bella sat her seat upright and began grinning from ear to ear as we saw the UHAUL parked in the gravel driveway of our gorgeous two story cabin. My smile faded a bit as I noticed that the neighbooring cabin Dotti had mentioned was indeed right next door. It was a small price to pay however for the wonderful deal she gave us, insisting she was the one who got the deal by having three responsible, young adults to look after the place. As I put my vehicle in park Alice was already waiting on the porch with two cups of coffee no doubt meant for Bella and I.

" I AM IN LOVE!' Bella yelled, running up the steps and hugging Alice while almost getting coffee all over herself in the process. "This place is even better than the pictures! I have to go look around, and you better have picked me a good bedroom Alice!" Bella ran inside leaving Alice and I to unload what little we had packed in my SUV. Most of our stuff had been sent when Alice came up before us, but both of our bedroom suites were still in the UHAUL and waiting for us to unload and put together. Which I was not looking forward to at all. If Bella wasn't such a damn feminist then Alice and I would have already called a crew to do this for us. Ironically enough it would be me who would end up having to move and put everything together for these two girly girls as Bella just sat up her library or whatever the hell it is that teachers do.

"Rose before you look around there is something I've been meaning to tell you." I eyed Alice skeptically wondering what it was that she had up her sleeve. " It's about our neighbors. I've kinda been waiting until you got here to tell you because I wanted you to see how pretty the cabin was so you wouldn't back out." Alice shifted uncomfortably trying to find the right words to say to me.

" Geez Alice, do you think our neighbors are blood crazed serial killers or something? Just spit it out!" Just as I had placed my hands on my hip waiting for Alice's response the door to the cabin next door opened, and what I can only describe as the sexiest man I have ever seen walked out followed by two other men who may as well have been invisible.

"Morning Alice. We thought we heard someone pull up. Figured it must be our new neighbors you're always talking about and thought it might be polite to introduce ourselves." It was a blond man who spoke, but my eyes were only focused on the masterpeice that stood in front of me. He was tall and muscular with brown curly hair that had just started to grow out along with the stuble on his jaw. He was everything I would describe as perfect, and I had to resist the urge to throw myself at him right then and there. I swear I was just about to start drooling when blondie stuck out his hand. "My name is Jasper Whitlock. You must be Alice's friend Rosalie. We've heard so much about you." Jasper's eyes twinkled a bit when he spoke of Alice and I turned to give her the "girl look" that only she would pick up on. She gave me a sly grin and shrugged her shoulders, which to me meant she was going to go on an hour long rant about how gorgeous she thought he was as soon as we were in our own cabin alone. Not that I could blame her. At this point I was ready to throw Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome against a tree and tell him just how gorgeous I thought he was.

I must have gotten lost in my own thoughts, or maybe lost in the perfect man's rippling arm muscles because a soft grunt brought me out my trance and made me realize that the other man had been holding out his hand waiting to introduce himself.

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen. It's great to meet you. We thought we were never going to get neighbors out here." Edward had bronze hair and very pretty green eyes. I did I quick once over and noticed that all three of them seemed to be fairly muscular. Jasper and Edward however did not even begin to compare to that of the God in front of me.

"Yes, It's great to meet you Edward, and you as well Jasper. Forgive my manners I've been driving all night, and I'm just a little spacey. I replied trying to cover up my obvious mental moment earlier.

"Yeah, that's what has gotten you all spacey," Alice chuckled under her breath loud enough for only me to hear I hope. I turned and shot her a warning glare hinting that if she didn't cut it out she would be finding soap in her toothpaste in the very near future. She choked back her laughs and shook her head at the odd looks she was recieving from Jasper. I turned my head back in time to see the breathtaking man take his hand out of his pockets and hold one out to me.

" It's an absolute pleasure to meet you Rosalie, my name is Emmett McCarty." His voice was like honey dripping all over me with his sweet accent. The way he said my name made me want to drop to the ground and lay there in absolute bliss. I realized if I took to long to reply I would destroy any chance of appearing to have normal mental capacity, so without delay I took his hand in my own. "Thank you so much. It's great to meet you, and please my friends call me Rose." I found it difficult to let go of his hand just enjoying the feel of his rough skin against the softness of my own.

" How about I call you Rosie. It suits you." Emmett gave me a wink and I about lost my panties right then and there.

"Rosie is great." I stuttered feeling my legs begin to shake with just the thought of all the ways he could say my name. I had to change the subject because I don't think I could handle hearing Emmett say my name again without losing it. "So, I guess y'all have been putting up with Alice for the past two weeks. I hope she didn't bother y'all to much with what I can only assume is probably a complete renovation from the cabin I thought I was buying." I chuckled lightly and Jasper chimed in obviously seeking any chance to talk about Alice.

"It was no bother at all. We gave her a hand with some of the men's work. It was pretty funny watching this pixie try to life something twice her weight."

"Hey, I totally would have had it if you would have given me five more minutes!" Alice playfully swatted Jasper on the arms and I knew where that whole relationship was headed right away.

"So," Emmett said looking quizzically at me. " Alice is the fashionista, she said that y'alls friend Bella was a teacher. That must leave you then as the one who is finally going to bring our small little town some goodies with a bakery." He gave me a little smirk and I found myself at a loss for words.

" Uhh, yeah I guess that's me," then in a last attempt to make some conversation I asked the worst thing possible. "So, what do the three of you do?"

" Oh, well we are Navy SEALS. We just got back a little while ago, and decided to come to our home town and start a construction business." It was the bronze haired dude that spoke, but I already forgotten his name. In that moment I was already trying to figure out a way to sell the cabin and get away from God forsaken town and Emmett McCarty as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3 Charlie

" Rose you are completely overreacting right now," Alice shouted as she slammed the front door closed behind us. Bella had just begun descending down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about as I gripped the kitchen counter top trying to catch my breath.

"What did you do to her Alice?" Bella demanded as she made her way over to me and began stroking small circles into my back while I stay hunched over. This shit could not be happening. Not even two minutes before I was only thinking of ways that Emmett could help me break in my new bedroom suite, and now I needed to stay as far away from him and the others as possible.

" I didn't do anything Bella! Our new neighbors are Navy SEALS, or well ex Navy SEALS or something. Hell, I don't know what they are but it has Rose all freaked out and she wants to leave," Alice threw her hands into the air as a sign of defeat and confusion regarding the entire situation that had just unfolded. As soon as Edward had said that the three of them were Navy SEALS the atmosphere had completely changed. My mouth went dry and my eyes began to blur. I knew I had to get away quickly, so I just turned and left, leaving Alice and the three men standing there with confused expressions. In conclusion to my freakout, I am now standing here leaning over a beautiful granite counter top having one of the all to familiar panic attacks I have grown accustomed to in these past two years.

"I can't do this," I mumbled, now that my breathing was finally equaled and I could form a coherent thought. "I need to leave." I looked up, making eye contact with Alice from across the room.

"Rose, you can't just leave. It will all be okay. This is just a small little hiccup to your near perfect plan for seclusion. It will all be okay. Look at this beautiful cabin you found for us. I worked so hard to make this a home for you Rose. Please don't give up." Alice pleaded with me, and made her way across the room resting her hands on my forearms.

" I just don't think I can handle this Alice." I looked down at her and tears began welling up in my eyes threatening to spill over.

"You have to talk to someone Rose. This isn't healthy. You just want to up and move again because our next door neighbors are military. I know this has been hard for you these past two years, but seeing a therapist isn't the worst thing in the world. It doesn't mean you are sick." It was Bella who spoke this time as she kept her hand rested on my back. Her words were meant to comfort me, but all I had interpreted was that I was too weak to deal with my own problems.

"You both know I can't do that. It's just not me. I'm not into that whole therapist thing," I said a little too defensively as I turned my back to Alice and Bella and rested both hands on the counter. I needed to get a grip on my emotions fast before this became an all out sob fest.

"Look Rose, Bella and I did some research after you got back. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is actually really common in soldiers who served in Iraq and Afghanistan. It's not just because you're a female. A lot of guys have problems readjusting too." Alice spoke softly, but her words were like bullets hitting their marks. I always thought that our of everyone Alice and Bella would still see me as my old self, but the fact that they had actually done research on issues proved that saw me just like everyone else did. Weak and broken. I couldn't let my two best friends think that I couldn't handle my own shit. I was used to living alone and being able to be comfortable with the fact that most of my breakdowns stayed hidden, but now with two roommates I realized I was going to have to make sure I stayed calm and composed. I couldn't just up and move when things got complicated. After all, we had all pulled a lot of strings in order to get this cabin and I couldn't just leave them high and dry.

" You're right Alice. I am over reacting. It's really no big deal at all having them as our neighbors. Sorry to worry you both but I'm fine." I quickly turned on my heels and moved swiftly across the room and up the stairs before they had time to psychoanalyze me some more. I made my way towards the end of the hallway and remembered Alice telling me the last room on the left was perfect for me. I opened the door and gasped at the sight in front of me. I was absolutely gorgeous. The room was spacious with dark wood flooring and crisp white walls that Alice had already been talking about painting. Straight across from the door was a wall that was completely windows from top to bottom. It had a glass sliding door leading out to our deck that over looked our own private little lake. I could see that the deck had a chair swing hanging from overhead, and the thought of sitting outside on cool, sleepless nights instantly relaxed me. I turned to my right and found the entrance to my private bathroom complete with an old brass bathtub. This was exactly what I needed for my fresh start.

I made my way over to the sliding door and opened it to the chilly autumn air. I rested my upper body against the railing of the deck and started out into the calming waters. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of movement to my right and turned my head to see what had gripped my attention. Emmett's perfect eyes met mine as he stood on his deck looking as though this little private world was created as solely a backdrop to fill up the blank spaces not covered by himself. He gave me a big smile and waved at me from across the five foot gap separating our decks. He looked as though he was wanting to say something, but before he could get a word out I gave him a small smile and ducked back into my bedroom. I knew that I had to stay for Alice and Bella, but to be honest, I already felt like that damned Emmett McCarty was going to be the death of me.

**I really hope that y'all are liking my story so far. This is my first fan fiction and it was a story that made it's way into my brain and refused to leave. I would really appreciate any feedback and ideas that anyone has for me, and I will try to update a few chapters a week**

**xoxo **


End file.
